Dragons
'Dragons '''are powerful flying enemies in CastleMiner Z''. There are 5 types, each unique to their own biome. They possess a high amount of health and deal high damage. They prove to be heavy nuisances, as their fireballs can catch players off guard, and can destroy blocks. Dragons forcibly spawn at different distances from the spawn point, the earliest being 100m, summoning a fire dragon. This can occur repeatedly. All dragons drop Explosive Powder, which is used to craft RPGs, TNT, and C4. In v1.3, released on January 12, 2011, a new mode was introduced, which was called Dragon Endurance. The aim of this is to survive ongoing attacks from an onslaught of dragons. All other monsters do not spawn. To unlock this, the player must kill the Undead Dragon in Endurance mode, There are 5 different dragons and each one is typically found in or near their respective biome. For example, the Undead Dragon can only spawn in the Hell Biome, at around 3600m away from the initial spawn point. More powerful dragons appear the farther the player moves away from the initial spawn point. Combat If a player is being attacked by a dragon, the best thing for a player to do is to simply use the most powerful weapon in their inventory and fire at them. Fireballs only take ~3-4 shots to kill a player, so it is best for a player to keep moving if they are on open ground. Due to the fact that the player is grounded compared to a dragon, making a dragon be very far away, bullets from a weapon may miss the dragon, so the player should fire slightly ahead of the dragon, in order to make up for the distance. If a player needs to escape, it is best to find a deep cave or very sturdy structure to avoid further confrontation. Dragons are also not agro until it gets close enough to players or hears gunshots, so a fast player who spots a dragon early can hide in a cave or a similar structure to avoid the dragon. Dragon Types Fire Dragons Fire Dragons are very common as far as dragons go, as they are the very first dragon the player will encounter and spawn in the forest biome. They are crimson in color. Fire Dragons forcibly spawn when a player reaches a distance of 100m. They have comparably weak attacks that consist of fireballs in either single shots or volleys of 3-10. They may drop explosive powder, copper bars, iron bars, gold bars, diamonds, and bloodstone. Forest Dragons Forest dragons are somewhat common to encounter though they are not as common as fire dragons. A forest dragon is always summoned once a player reaches 500m. Their attacks are somewhat more powerful than fire dragons' and are somewhat harder to kill, but not much. They too shoot fireballs in single shots and volleys. They are green in color. They may drop explosive powder, copper, iron, gold, diamond, or bloodstone. Sand Dragons Sand Dragons commonly spawn in the Desert Biome, they are yellow and harder to kill than forest dragons. Their forced spawn is at 1000m. Sand Dragons can also destroy Copper Walls. They may drop explosive powder, iron, gold, diamond, or bloodstone. Ice Dragons A Ice Dragon is a blue dragon using chill blasts instead of the usual fire blast from most dragons. These iceballs travel faster than normal fireballs. It can be found in and near the Tundra Biome. It can also slow players down for a short time when the player is hit by an icy blast. The ice blast will also freeze certain blocks over, turning them into ice, instead of destroying them completely. Blocks that are unaffected by the Ice Dragon's icy blasts include Gold Walls, Diamond Walls, Bloodstone, Space Rock, and Space Goo. They may drop gold, diamonds, or bloodstone. Undead Dragons Undead Dragons have the appearance of a black dragon with a zombified look to its flesh and have a very skeletal appearance (hence the name Undead Dragon). They forcibly spawn at 4000m, and only spawn on days 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, etc. The Undead Dragon is notoriously difficult to defeat, due to its high damage output, high HP, and the fact that it only spawns in hell means zombies and other monsters will swarm the area. The Undead Dragon can demolish nearly all blocks except Diamond Walls, Bulletproof Glass, Bloodstone, Space Rock, and Space Goo. The Undead Dragon's fireballs also travel much faster than other dragons' fireballs. They may drop Diamonds, Bloodstone, Copper, and Gold. Category:Mobs & NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Biomes Category:CastleMiner Z Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Areas